lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Romhilda
Ro's full name is Romhilda. Her last name is currently unknown. The name is taken from her grandmother, and means battle. Ro is King Dimitar's daughter. In Nightfall, Lady Gisela requested that King Dimitar provide Keefe with a personal bodyguard, and his response was to assign Ro to the task. Appearance Ro is described as a lean, muscled ogre warrior. Her ash colored hair is chin length and is generally described as looking stylish with her hair and thick black eyeliner. In Flashback, it's said she dyed her hair "the same vivid pink she'd painted her claws." When she was first introduced, she was wearing a metal breastplate and metal diaper, much like her father's, with spikes and a blue stone in one of her nostrils. Her outfit is described as "a medieval corset paired with spiked metal bikini bottoms." As of Flashback, she has a tattoo on the underside of her right wrist reading Sparkles Rule! She also wears rows of daggers strapped to her thighs. Personality Ro has a more laid-back personality than her father, despite being very competitive. She is frequently seen to be joking around or making fun of everyone in the Elvin world for being uptight, and can be very sarcastic at times. She particularly enjoys making fun of the elves for being obsessed with sparkles. She also has a disdain for many of the Elvin rules, as they seem absurd to her. While at first, she did not get along with many of the goblin bodyguards, as the book Nightfall goes on, it is seen that she gains some respect for them, and vice-versa. Relationships * [[Bo and Ro|'Bo']]' (husband)' Ro is married to Bo from an arranged marriage by her father to protect his two strongest warriors from tearing each other apart for power. Their relationship appears to be slightly strained with many glares exchanged. * [[Cadfael|'Cadfael']]' (ex-boyfriend)' Cadfael (whom Ro calls "Cad") is her ex-boyfriend. It is unclear how they broke up, but it is possible that occurred before or because Cad joined the Neverseen. Near the end of Flashback, Cad realized his mistake. *'King Dimitar (father)' King Dimitar is Ro's father. * Keefe Sencen (charge) Keefe Sencen is Ro's charge. They seem to be quite close due to all the time they spend together. Both like to play pranks on each other, and also create a lot of bets. Nightfall In the book Nightfall, she was assigned to Keefe as his bodyguard at Lady Gisela's request. She is said to have been training since the age of one month. As the book progresses, she points out flaws in the Elvin security system that ogres can easily detect but goblins cannot. When the group attempts to capture Lady Gisela, Ruy, and Vespera, Gisela points a gun at Ro and it shoots a lethal dose of soporidine. She ends up being fine due to an antidote but still has to rest. It can be noted that throughout the book she refers to Sophie as "Keefe's little girlfriend" and other teases. It can be inferred that she is on board with Team Foster-Keefe. Category:Characters Category:Non-Elf Characters Category:Nightfall Characters Category:Ogre Category:Flashback Characters